2016 Super Hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season (Free editing)
'Now that Hurricane Alex has formed, I thought it would be cool to do a new free-editing season. I did the 2016 Atlantic season in free-editing before, but that version was intended to be realistic. This version, however, is not intended to be. I have added the real Alex to begin the season. I would like to see this season have at least 40-50 named storms in it. However, I will place a cap, because I don't want any category 6 storms or black holes. ' Requirements: Storms may not be stronger than 210 mph, 865 mbar PLEASE, NO VANDALISM. All vandalism edits will be reverted. Storms may not last longer than 35 days Only real hurricanes/tropical storms/subtropical storms Please use the official naming list first - Alex, Bonnie, Colin, Danielle, Earl, Fiona, Gaston, Hermine, Ian, Julia, Karl, Lisa, Matthew, Nicole, Otto, Paula, Richard, Shary, Tobias, Virginie, and Walter, then the Greek Alphabet, then the Hebrew Alphabet if we get there. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:17/01/2016 till:22/01/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:25/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 color:C3 text:Colin (C3) from:03/02/2016 till:04/02/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:04/02/2016 till:05/02/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:08/02/2016 till:18/02/2016 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:15/02/2016 till:27/02/2016 color:C4 text:Fiona (C4) from:26/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 color:C2 text:Gaston (S2) from:08/03/2016 till:10/03/2016 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) from:12/03/2016 till:19/03/2016 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:26/03/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:C4 text:Julia (C4) from:15/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:20/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 color:C2 text:Matthew (C2) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex On January 13, a non-tropical low organized itself into Subtropical Storm Alex. The next day it peaked with 85 mph winds south of the Azores. On January 15, Alex weakened to a tropical storm, and eventually became extratropical. Alex caused minimal damage in the Azores. Damages:Minimal Deaths:0 Tropical Storm Bonnie Damages:$23,000,000 Deaths:4 Hurricane Colin On January 20,A tropical wave appeared near Cabo Verde,but was initially prevented from organizing by tropical storm Bonnie to its Southeast.However by 02:00 UTC on January 24th it had organized into tropical depression three.Three slowly intensified amidst 25 C waters and moderate wind shear,but was a C2 hurricane when it hit the Bahamas and a C3 upon hitting and finally dissipating over Florida,due to a mis-predicion by the NHC. Damages:$880,000,000 Deaths:183 Tropical Depression Four Damages:0 Deaths:0 Tropical Storm Danielle Damages:0 Deaths:0 On 29 January 2016,A tropical wave appeared over the north Atlantic,but by the time it had developed,it was completely overshadowed by hurricane Colin and was only noticed in the post-season analysis. Hurricane Earl Damage: $3.2 Billion Deaths: 62 Hurricane Fiona Damage: $13 Billion Deaths:88 Subtropical Hurricane Gaston Damage: $3 Billion Deaths: 8 Hurricane Hermine Damage: $1 Billion Deaths: 190 Hurricane Ian Damage: $0 Deaths: 1 Hurricane Julia Damage: $3.2 Billion Deaths: 55 Hurricane Karl On April 15, after Julia formed, a tropical depression formed near the Cape Verde Islands. It struggled to intensify and briefly dissipated. However, on April 19, the system reintensified into a Tropical Depression. At 11:00 ET, on April 20, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Karl. Karl began a period of rapid intensifcation that same day. Shortly after, at 11:45 ET the same day, Karl intensified into a hurricane. Karl continued to rapidly intensify until reaching peak intensity of a 145 MPH Category 4 hurricane. Karl then rapidly weakened and hit Ireland as an extra topical cyclone, killing ten. Damages: $3.5 billion Deaths: 10 Hurricane Lisa A tropical depression formed west of the Cape Verde Islands on April 20 and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Lisa, due to the rapid intensifcation. Lisa went up in intensity quickly, seemingly becoming a Category 3, but was re-evaluated and was downgraded to Category 1. Lisa intensified again, and was a Category 3 once again. Lisa continued to intensify and became a Category 5, the third Cat 5 of the 2016 season. Lisa made landfall near Barbuda, killing twenty so far. Lisa then maintained intense Category 5 intensity for three days, before hitting Cuba as a Category 5. Lisa weakened and entered the Gulf of Mexico as a Category 3 hurricane. Lisa made landfall near New Orleans as a Category 4 hurricane, killing hundreds. Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Matthew formed from a low tropical wave traveling across the Atlantic. It was upgraded to Tropical Storm Matthew at 0600 UTC, April 20. Matthew gradually intensified into a Category 1 hurricane on April 22, and the season's 7th major hurricane on April 24. Matthew made a curve away from the U.S. and remained out to sea for the remainder of its life. Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Nicole was a short lived but powerful hurricane that did not affect land. Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Unfinished Seasons Category:Unfinshed hurricane seasons Category:Unfinished Articles